


The Gentleman

by Shockcakes



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Femdom, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockcakes/pseuds/Shockcakes
Summary: [Alt title]: How to (in)Efficiently Become the Alpha Male in Your Relationship.





	The Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> Naturally, I had to revisit these two. I like their dynamic too much.

Tonight was the night.

Tonight was _the _night.

The night that marked Victor’s ascension to manhood, seizing his place among refined Galarian gentlemen of the region.

Tonight was the night he fucked his girlfriend.

Not “have sex”.

Nor “make love”.

_F-u-c-k-e-d._

Long had Gloria bound him by the chain, her dominant nature overpowering him at every turn. She’d kiss him shamelessly in public almost like a nonverbal declaration that he was her’s. Emphasis on the word _shameless_. Gloria was fearless and bold in many regards. She’d tease him in their hours of privacy, restraining him by hand as she effortlessly toyed and controlled him.

This was not to be seen as dislike for her, quite the opposite. Victor respected, even admired Gloria’s confidence in her character. A trait that persisted into her young adult years. It was contagious, to the extent that her team of Pokemon shared her fortitude. It was one of the reasons why he loved her so.

But would it kill to toss him a bone every now and then?

…metaphorically speaking.

Nonetheless, it was time. Victor all but _bled_ with overwhelming confidence as the boy – nay, the _man_ – marched to his woman’s hotel room.

That they were sharing.

Only thoughts of the manliest caliber bore through his mind; the respect he’d earn as her equal and not her plaything.

_Victor, ya strappin’ manly man you, why don’t Ah be little spoon for tonight, hm?_

_Oh Victor, you absolute Adonis, can Ah trust you tae look after my extremely vicious Drednaw? He needs another figure of masculinity to look up to._

_Victor, you absolute Arceus tamin’ god amongst men, could Ah pester you tae open this jar o’ pickles?_

Yeah.

She never lets him open the pickle jar.

His _existing_ and not at all imaginary chest hairs were all a-tingle.

The door to their shared room was opened with a powerful, _masculine_ hand. Victor’s eyes lay on his target, all nonchalant and pensive with the magazine she perused. She hadn’t the slightest idea the beast she wrought.

He cleared his throat, earning Gloria’s attention as he prepared to entice her with vocal baritones capable of making the ground shudder-

“oY, bIrD.”

-and choke midsentence, cracking his voice hard enough to shatter glass.

Her restrained chuckle was...a _minor_ jab at his pride. Only minor.

Gloria set aside her magazine, affording him a moment to properly compose himself.

“Oy, Bird,” Victor said with much more cohesiveness but unfortunately lacking the baritone he deserved. Make do, his inner masculinity advised.

Gloria chuckled at her new pet name. “Yeah, _Sassenach_?” She shot back, matching her boyfriend’s sudden tone. She shuffled herself more comfortably atop the bed, turning to her side. Her beige cardigan sweater was unbuttoned, leaving her in her hot pink dress. Instinct told him she was looking to tease.

Instinct was right. The mood of the room suddenly shifted entirely. Gloria emanated an aura of control. She sensed prey, instantly prepping herself up to pounce.

The Galarian maneater would go hungry today, Victor internally avowed.

With self-assurance bore into his strut, he made his approach. No words were shared. They’ve been at this for a long time, developing a means of reading each other so cleverly. Both parties knew what was about to transpire. Gloria sat upright, her lovely exposed legs dangling over the side of the bed.

To her surprise, Victor made the first move. His arm planted softly on the side of the bed.

It would’ve sent a much better message if she was against a wall or something but beggars couldn’t be choosers.

“Hello there.” He suavely began.

A good move, his inner ladykiller responded. Victor made his nonchalance apparent. He wasn’t a fledgling boy who came running to her from a shake of the hips like a spoiled Rockruff. Victor was a _man_, and she was going to remember that!

…Just not this very minute.

In seconds, he registered his wrist being seized. Victor uttered a _manly_ yelp, catching himself just before his upper body weight could land on her. They were face to face now, him meeting the lust-ridden smile across Gloria’s face.

“Hello, yerself.”

Gloria was a persistent opponent. A worthy challenger, Victor conceded. She claimed his lips before he managed to give offer a clever retort.

Which he totally had.

Gloria would often take the lead whenever they kissed. Fortunately, he had no plans on making it so easy for her this time. She was caught off guard when his hands lifted her off the bed. For someone shorter than him, Gloria was somewhat heavier than he expected – no amount of hyping himself up could make him brave enough to say that to her face. Victor felt a surge of pride from the feat, being repaid with a small moan from her as they continued to kiss.

The moment was short-lived, unfortunately. Gloria, in her stubbornness, immediately wrapped herself around him. Strong legs enclosed around his midsection. She had somehow positioned herself in a manner that gave her some height on him. They momentarily broke away, allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck.

Horror came in the form of a wanting, hungry grin that wholly eclipsed Victor’s line of sight. In a feat of her impressive strength, Gloria forced him down onto the bed with her.

“Ah dinnae think you’d be so handsy this time.” Her tone was already breathy and near insatiable.

_With you, love, I have practice,_ the witty part of Victor’s brain replied.

“I practiced,”

His mouth, unfortunately, didn’t take the hint. Naturally, Gloria laughed. As if he told her a funny joke and not because he botched his own dirty talk.

_Roll with it_.

Victor wrestled back control of his limbs. His girlfriend continued to keep herself wrapped around him. He…decided to lure her into a false sense of control.

She ensnared him in for seconds, grabbing his face to claim his lips. Opportunity struck, as now she left his hands free to roam around _her_ for a change. Slipping underneath her shirt, Victor palms magnetized to her tender stomach, enjoying the sensation of her delicate skin. It made Gloria melt, he was certain.

At least until she had retaliated.

The girl one-upped him once more, this time snaking her hand to his pants. Victor jerked stiff, now in close eye contact with the ruthless tyrant. She all but communicated to him “_Two kin play that game, Sassenach_.”

Where she lacked in technique, Gloria boldly made up for in bold motions. He felt her pumping him from inside of pants, impatiently wriggling him out of his underwear.

Gloria broke the kiss. “Heart print drawers?”

“What? They’re making a comeback!”

She laughed. “No, sweetie, they’re no’.”

In a true courteous fashion, Victor decided to be the bigger man and _not_ explain how completely, 100% wrong she was.

Eventually, he came to realize that the ration of nudity between the two of them was becoming uneven. Time to remedy that.

…

“Vic?”

“Yeah, Love?”

“What’re ye doin’?”

“U-Undressing you?” Fight or flight response kicked in as his hands bolted away from her half unbuttoned shirt. “Am I…doing it wro-“

“Why’re ye movin’ so slow?? Just _rip_ the fookin’ thing off!”

Upon hearing her signature profanity, Victor realized now that a slow, sensual touch _probably _wasn’t the correct approach. At least not now. He regrettably realized it too late, as now Gloria took the liberty of carrying the deed out herself, her sweater and button-up shirt now revealing a pair of fuschia undergarments. That was a surprise. Victor was more used to her often worn black underwear – even lingerie if he was able to convince her.

Gloria was eager for him. The dampness in her panties was apparent enough. Victor himself was raring to go. They finally shed the last of their clothes to bask in their naked forms proper – or rather Victor did for approximately two and a half seconds before he was wrestled onto his back atop the sheets.

“Gloria?”

She was hovering over him now, so high and excited off of her own desire. Having her effortlessly dom him was far from the plan Victor had in his mind. He was starting to think the “false sense of control” angle wasn’t working as well as it should.

The hand on his chest kept him pinned. Gloria’s awaiting sex loomed just above his length, fingers spreading herself just for him.

Victor’s inner male chastised himself, screaming for him to regain dominance of the situation. Yet they still at odds, Gloria’s natural competitiveness overpowering – no, _catching him off guard_. Subtlety was known to fly over her head like the Corviknight taxi service. Victor would open his mouth to speak but he would be overshadowed by her stream of hisses and lust charged obscenities.

He was inside of her now, but somehow in the most unrewarding way possible. At least in this specific situation. Was it wrong that he wanted their positions to be reversed? That he be the one setting the pace? Was he just so naturally a _bottom_?

Tonight was not feeling like _the_ night.

The look of distraught in her sweetie’s eyes triggered Gloria’s innate willpower to stop bouncing on his dick.

“Oi, Sassenach.” She lightly tapped his face. No response. “Vic?” Her voice turned soft with concern. All manner of her ravenous appetite had disappeared, her focus being her boyfriend’s sudden mood shift. “Vic, are ye alright?”

The dejected sound that came from his mouth sounded something like a confirmation. Gloria rolled over beside him. For all of her aggressive quirks and her assertiveness, her softer side would always come up for fresh air just for her sweetheart.

“Vic? Victor, what’s wrong?”

He mumbled something in response.

“What?”

More mumblings. Something, something “top”.

“Vic, ye know Ah cannae hear when ye mumble.”

“I bloody wanted to be on _top_!” His face went beet red, even with his most assuredly _manly_ grimace. It didn’t stick. He turned to her in unfortunate, unmitigated embarrassment. “I…wanted to be on top…this time.”

“Is that all?” Victor wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be offended by that.

“Y-yes! I-you-you always…”

Rather than let him stammer his way through the rebuttal, Gloria silenced him with another kiss.

“All ye had to do was ask, ya daftie,” she said with a smile. “Ah suppose Ah haven’t fair with ye. Ah’m sorry, Vic.” Her hand reached for his. “Now why don’tcha let yer dearie make it up tae ye?” Again, she snatched his arms and used her superior upper body strength to good use.

Victor was above her now, this time with control seemingly relinquished to him. Gloria willingly laid herself out before him. Her arms rested above her head, refraining from dictating any of his movements. She was vulnerable to him and him alone.

Gloria’s sultry gaze communicated volumes. Victor’s eyes were treated to her gorgeous form; her bust, not quite as ample compared to others, was perfect in his eyes no matter how much she fussed. Her generous hips equally attracted much of Gloria’s ire. Victor loved her all the same – as a good boyfriend _should_.

It was…jarring, seeing the rowdy trainer looking so exposed – so vulnerable. He’d seen her naked numerous times before but this time just felt different.

Better.

“Alright, love,” _ride out the confidence boost_, said his inner masculinity. “I’m…going in now.”

She smiled fondly at her lover, wordlessly encouraging him.

Tender hands found her hips. Deep breaths, he recited mentally as he aligned with her entrance. Gloria squirmed a bit, signifying an impatient drive to spear herself on him. She wouldn’t be kept waiting for long. Gloria gasped as she felt him slide in, all the way down to the hilt. There was an amazing difference in how the act was carried out.

“_Mnh!_ Arceus, Vic!” She cried.

He didn’t want to admit to how much of an ego boost he got from that.

Gloria quickly realized how much of a challenge it was to keep her hands in check. It took most of her willpower to keep from crawling all over him. Victor’s joy and enthusiasm was compensation enough.

The mere act of sliding out just to re-enter was like a shot of dopamine. Gloria was soaked – remarkably so – surely thanks in part to Victor’s ability to build tension. He didn’t _plow_ into her right off the bat like some unruly troglodyte. He worked her. _Finessed_ her.

Their fingers finally interlocked, either side refusing to let the other go. Victor claimed her lips this time, catching her wonderful moans in his mouth. She made the loveliest noise when they separated. Her walls clung to him with each thrust, growing tighter and tighter each time.

He’d be lying if he said it wasn’t sending him over the edge. At that moment, his willpower was fighting a battle he had to win less he lose all of his momentum.

Victor leaned close, keeping his face level with her’s. “How are you holding up, love?”

She stared back at him fondly, almost going drunk from the mixture of feelings and sensations. “Vic! D-Darlin’! Yer leavin’ me in knots!”

For the sake of his ego, he decided to take that as a good thing. Victor couldn’t resist the urge to kiss her once more, peppering his lips down her neck to her collarbone. Modest breasts jostled with each heat fueled motion. It was uncouth of him to want to see them bounce and jiggle but he couldn’t help himself.

There was some outlying message from this current picture that Victor’s brain was trying to tell him. It had only just now dawned on him that this was essentially the first time he’d seen Gloria so…reactive. It was a rare moment indeed, her sprawled over the sheets, exposed and wanting. She was so beautiful no matter how she looked.

“Ah, ah-ahhh!” Gloria’s entire body rocked to the rhythm of their lovemaking. Through his inner intuition, Victor slowed himself down after hearing a shriek at a higher pitch than normal. She was nearly there, he could tell.

Within moments, the female trainer offered a pitched moan as her orgasm rumbled throughout her womanhood. It wasn’t often that she was the one to finish first but she’d be damned if it wasn’t a satisfying change of pace.

The pleasure didn’t stop there. Again, he picked up speed. Victor’s body ran entirely on autopilot, pistoning into her so passionately that Gloria had no other choice than to take him _absolutely beating the shit out of her pussy_. Her face flushed an inescapable tinge of red.

“I’m…getting close…Gloria!”

“Nooo~” she squealed with total passiveness. Her cheeky smile was able to properly get her point across. Had she ever squealed before? Victor honestly had a tough time remembering. “No’ inside!”

“I wasn’t asking permission.” He would reply in the huskiest voice he could muster. Gloria giggled sweetly. That was all he needed to finish.

His floodgates finally gave. Out of sheer habit, Gloria wrapped her legs behind him as her pussy effectively wrung him out. Victor excused it. He was a gentleman after all.

Strands of white-hot lava mixed with her own juices leaked from her entrance. Gloria lazily cried out his name, her hands falling on his back for her fingernails to leave their mark. It stung like hell but it stung with pride.

And pain.

Like, a very decent amount of pain.

Gloria shot a cheeky smile as Victor slipped out of her, leaving a thin strand of white connecting them together. He tried not to wince from the faint streaks of red aching from his back.

Victor rescinded his previous doubt. Tonight was indeed _the_ night. The proof lay beside him in her content, peaceful form. His body was spent, ready for the satisfying throes of sleep to overtake them both-

“Alright, break time’s over, Sassenach. Time fer round 2!”


End file.
